


Birthdays with Family

by irondad1spiderson1andloki



Series: Avengers Family [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Memories, Michelle and Peter are dating, Michelle is called MJ a lot, Mostly Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Presents, Thor hugs a lot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondad1spiderson1andloki/pseuds/irondad1spiderson1andloki
Summary: Peter spends his birthday with his family.





	Birthdays with Family

Peter wasn't expecting that, at 10:00 in the morning, he would get a text from Tony Stark, telling May and him to head to the tower. But that's exactly what happened. He guessed it wasn't that surprising, Tony had been going on and on about his birthday for weeks. 

Still, it was a nice surprise. 

"May! Mr. Stark wants us to go to the tower, can we go?" Peter asked around a mouthful of eggs and bacon. May turned around from her place flipping pancakes, with a small smile on her face. "Sure, Peter! You can open the presents I bought for you there, then."

Peter blinked twice before he swallowed his food and started protesting. "May! I told you not to get me anything, money is tight this month." 

May hummed in response and laid the pancake on his plate. "Don't worry about it. I might not have told you everything..." May trailed off, still grinning wide. She settled down at the table with her own plate of food across from Peter.

Peter grunted, still not liking the idea of his aunt wasting precious money on gifts he didn't really NEED. 

"Hurry up and eat, then we can drive over to the tower." May pointed at his plate with her fork. 

Peter didn't have to be told twice.

 

 

When they arrived at the tower, Tony was already waiting out front with his best suit on, his hair done nice, and his signature sunglasses. He made a big show of opening the door with a, "Welcome, Parker family."

He walked them through the lobby and to the elevator. "FRIDAY, floor four, please." Tony commented absently, turning his attention to Peter.

May still didn't really like Tony, so she was paying no mind to the billionaire. 

"So, kid...Happy birthday." Tony smiled down at Peter, who smiled right back. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. You know, you didn't have to invite us over. Just a nice text would have-" Tony cut him off with a wave off his hand.

"Pssh, don't be silly, kid. It's your birthday! It should be special. You're officially 17 now." Tony nudged him slightly with his elbow. Peter huffed, a bit embarrassed.

The elevator dinged, signaling arrival. May seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the elevator and away from Tony. Ever since she figured out Peter was Spider-Man and that Tony encouraged it, she had been a bit aggressive towards the man.

If Tony noticed, he didn't say it. He just led them toward the common room down the hall in good spirits, May and Peter following close behind.

Peter was practically vibrating with excitement, whereas May just looked a bit too calm. The kind of calm façade she put on when she was hiding something. Peter hadn't noticed that. 

"So, what are we doing?" Peter asked before they reached the door. Tony turned behind him to look at Peter for a moment. "You'll see."

If anything, that made Peter more excited, if not a bit nervous. 

They opened the door to the common room...

And inside were all the Avengers, plus Shuri, T'Challa, Ned, and Michelle. Even Loki and Thor were there... They were gathered around a table with a huge chocolate cake and tons of presents, all smiling wide and wearing party hats.

Peter couldn't help but be startled when they all shouted, "SURPRISE!" at him as loud as they could. Once he realized what was going on, he broke into a huge grin. He turned to look at May, who was smirking.

"You knew?" He asked, pointing to the party in front of him. May shrugged with a lopsided grin. "Maybe." She teased, and Peter raced into the room to see everyone. Tony and May followed, shutting the door behind them.

"Guys, you remembered my birthday? I didn't even mention it..." Peter sounded touched. He looked over all the gifts and the cake.

Thor shrugged, still wearing a huge grin on his face. "Did you think we would not, young spider?" He asked, walking around the table to wrap Peter in a huge hug.

He lifted the teenager off the ground, squeezing him to his chest tightly. Peter tried his best to hug back, but it was a little hard when your arms are pinned to your sides and you can hardly breathe.

Either way, it was one of the best hugs of his life. When Thor released him, he turned to the rest of the people. Before he could speak, Shuri interrupted him.

"Hi, welcome to Chili's." She said, causing Peter, Ned, Michelle, and Wanda to burst into giggles. 

No one else seemed to understand the vine reference, but if Peter was happy, so were they.

"Happy birthday, Peter." Michelle said warmly, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Peter blushed a little, shying away. It wasn't that he didn't love affection, it was just different doing it in front of everyone, including his aunt and father figure.

Peter smiled back nonetheless. "Thanks, MJ." 

Suddenly, Tony clapped his hands together and walked toward the presents. "Let's get present opening, shall we?" Peter took another good look at all the presents and couldn't help but feel guilty. 

"You guys really didn't have to do this. I would be fine just spending time with you all." Peter muttered, his smile falling as he guessed how much money was spent on him. 

Everyone started voicing their protests, shaking their heads and talking over each other. But, the message was clear. He was worth it. 

Peter smiled again, not able to stop the tears from filling his eyes. He didn't let them fall, he didn't want to ruin the mood, he was just...really happy to have them at his side.

"Thanks, guys. Thank you so much." He smiled at them each for a moment. Loki picked up a small box with green wrapping paper and a black bow. "Open mine first." He urged. The god had spent a while thinking about what to give the teenager, so he hoped he liked it.

Before Peter opened the present, everyone moved their gifts over to the coffee table (and on the floor around said coffee table) and sat around Peter. It was easier this way.

Peter carefully unwrapped the gift, and gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a framed photograph of Loki and Peter sitting on the couch watching Game of Thrones that Michelle had taken once.

Loki looked extremely excited, leaning forward on the couch with a look of joy on his face. Peter on the other hand, was leaning back with a disgusted expression. 

Peter burst out laughing as he looked at the picture. He remembered the exact moment so well, it was like looking in on his own life. He couldn't stop himself from hugging Loki, holding the picture in one hand.

Loki stiffened, but eventually hugged back. Everyone around them was smiling, feeling all the emotion for themselves. All of them loved Peter like he was their family, they really did. 

Peter pulled away and set the picture behind them on the floor where no one could accidentally step on it. "Thank you, Mr. Loki. I'll keep it in my room back in Queens." 

Loki looked very satisfied with himself, and nodded. Next Peter was handed a gift from Ned. The box was pretty simple, but the wrapping paper was all wrong.

Some people might dislike that, but Peter just thought it showed that the wrapping was DEFINITELY done by Ned, and it made it special. Ned had always been bad at wrapping presents. 

When Peter opened the box, he was surprised to see a Star Wars waffle maker. The grooves of the waffle maker would make the design of the Death Star on the waffles.

It wasn't anything sentimental or anything, but it was such a Ned gift. Peter thanked him with a quick side hug, and continued opening the gifts. 

Not everyone had gotten any standout gifts, but each one meant the world to Peter. They all meant something special to him for a reason.

Steve had gotten him another Lego set. The Jedi Starfighter set that he had been talking about a couple weeks ago. It meant a lot because Steve remembered. Steve remembered what he said. 

Bucky had bought him a night light that made little white stars appear all over the room. It might seem childish to some people to have a night light, but it was great for helping Peter with nightmares. It meant a lot because Bucky understood his nightmares.

Natasha had made him a CD. A CD of Russian lullabies. This one was something really special. They were all the songs Natasha had sang to him one night after a very bad nightmare. She had sang him to sleep with lullaby after lullaby. 

Clint had got him a bow and a couple of arrows. He offered to help him learn how to shoot it. Tony and May had both expressed equal amounts of protest to that, and that was definitely entertaining. He would have to take Clint up on that offer after all.

Sam had got him a shirt that said "WARNING: Official Teenager", and Peter laughed and laughed because Sam had said to him a while ago "You should get a license that says official teenager on it". Peter knew that was what this shirt was referencing. 

Rhodey had got him a Spider-Man necklace. It was nothing much, just a metal necklace with his spider emblem on it, but it was still a cute gift. Rhodey had always said he should wear Spider-Man merch. 

Thor had got him a toy Mjolnir, telling him why and everything. "You once said you used to like to pretend to be me as a young child, Spiderboy. I thought it would be funny." And it was. But it was always...kind of sentimental, really. 

Wanda and Vision handed him a wrapped boxset of all the Star Wars movies. Wanda explained how her and Vision had to walk around Walmart to get it, and everyone kept giving Vision weird looks. 

Bruce handed Peter an essay on Gamma Rays. He said it reminded him of Peter every time he looked at it. To Peter, even thinking that anyone cared about him enough to think about him when looking at something was alien to him, but he loved it. When he first met Bruce, he explained how much he loved his essay on gamma rays. Peter smiled at the memory.

T'Challa gave him a hello kitty figurine with an embarrassed look on his face. "Remember the...prank?" T'Challa trailed off, still embarrassed. Peter did remember the prank, and everyone else did too apparently. Everyone started laughing out loud, so they must have. Peter and Shuri had once dyed T'Challa's suit to look like Hello Kitty, and had him put it on in front of the whole team. 

 

When it was Shuri's turn to give him something, she handed him a bag instead of a box. Peter took the bag with a huge, and I mean huge, smile on his face. He started sifting through the red and blue paper inside the bag, and finally got to the bottom. 

What was inside made his breath catch in his throat. First of all, there was a pair of socks. The socks were blue, and red at the toes. The words on the blue part were "I like your accent, where you from?". To anyone else, that just would have been hilarious, and it kind of was.

Except.

That was the first thing Peter said other than his name when talking to Shuri. He had hoped she wouldn't get offended, and really, really hoped she understood the reference. She did, of course, being who she was and all.

It had always been a funny thing between the two of them. But at the moment, it felt like such a big deal and he just wanted to hug her. But first, there were more gifts inside the bag.

Shuri had also got him a homemade calendar of Wakandan landscape. Peter had mentioned once how much he would love to have a calendar of it around Shuri. She had replied, "Yeah, someone should make one. It's beautiful here." 

And from the photos inside, it was. There were different pictures on each page, of course. Some were of fields and trees, some of rivers, and some of just the streets. A couple were of technology, since they were a bunch on nerds.

Peter felt his eyes start to water as he turned to look at Shuri. She had a very heartfelt smile on her face, and didn't hesitate once to hug Peter. He hugged her back just as tight, and when they separated, the found that everyone was looking at them.

They didn't care. They were best friends, and nothing could change that. 

"Thank you, Shuri. Thank you so much." Peter said, setting the gifts back in the bag and with the other already opened gifts. He would wear those socks all the time, and put that calendar up as soon as the next year started. 

Shuri nodded, smiling wide, tears in her own eyes. Peter moved onto the next gift, which was from MJ. It was a very small box, it fit in the palm of his hand. It was wrapped in dark green wrapping paper, and it was done perfectly. 

Of course MJ would be the one to be skilled in wrapping paper. Peter opened the paper wordlessly and was surprised to see a tiny cardboard box in his hand. 

"Well, open it, dork." MJ urged him, sitting to his left.

Peter obeyed, opening the box. Inside was a silver promise ring. Engraved in black on the inside was the words "You are my forever". Peter knew it wasn't an engagement ring, obviously. They were way too young. 

It still meant everything to him and more. MJ reached into her back pocket to pull out a very similar ring, with the same words engraved in it. The only difference was that this ring was more of a golden color than silver. That would make it easier to remember which was which.

MJ slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Peter." MJ whispered, and Peter nodded tearfully. Tony whispered something to May, and she whispered something back. They looked really...proud? Yeah, that's the right word.

Peter slipped the ring onto his ring finger, and MJ burst into tears. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too." Peter choked, kissing her brown, curly hair. It was in the same style it was when they first got together, Peter realized dreamily.

MJ pressed a quick kiss to his nose and then wiped her tears. Everyone had stayed respectfully quiet, except for the quick snapping of a phone camera. Ned would never not document this moment. Duh.

"Everyone is staring." MJ commented, breaking away from Peter. Peter chuckled and wiped his tears as well. "Yeah. Stop it people. You're ruining it." 

Everyone laughed. Thor started clapping during his laughter. "Spiderboy and Lady Michelle are very cute together." 

MJ and Peter blushed, but they didn't deny it. They never would again.

May cleared her throat and everyone turned their attention to her. She was holding a small box wrapped in plain white wrapping paper. It looked like it had been set up for a while now. 

"Open it up. I've been waiting a while to give you this." May told him. Peter couldn't help but notice she sounded a little sad. He decided not to comment on it, not wanting to upset her.

When he opened the box he was surprised to find a...book? Or a notebook?

"It's a diary." May said as if she could read his thoughts. Peter was a bit disappointed at first, he didn't need a diary or anything. But then May continued. "Your mother's diary."

There was a couple of gasps from different locations in the room. Peter wasn't one of them, he was just staring at the diary with an emotionless look. May didn't say a word.

Tony moved a bit closer to calm Peter, but stopped when Peter opened the diary and flipped through a couple pages. "Thank you, May. Thank you so much." Peter said after reading just a couple words of the fifth page.

Peter had been yearning for something to remember his mother and father by. Some way to get to know them other than May and Ben's stories. 

It hurt him inside to know he couldn't remember them for himself. It was just hard. He was so young when they died...he could hardly remember a thing.

He remembered his mother's hair, the brown waviness at the end it. He remembered that her singing to him at night helped him sleep, but he couldn't remember her voice.

He remembered his father buying him Iron Man action figures for his third birthday. 

He remembered little things. But he couldn't remember their faces. He couldn't remember their words. Just how they made him feel.

He knew they made him feel happy and safe. And that when he knew they weren't coming back he was so upset he couldn't eat.

But as he grew up with Ben and May...the feelings faded. Faster than he was proud to admit. He mourned Ben more than his own father and that hurt him inside. Because Ben wasn't his father...he just wasn't.

To Peter...this diary...might just show him Mary Parker much better than photographs or funny childhood stories from May. This would be good for him. Maybe now he could move on from that.

May smiled warmly. "You're welcome, Peter." And that was all she sad. There was something dark in her eyes. Grief, Peter recognized quickly. 

He often noticed his own grief. Over Ben, over his parents. But never May's. She had always tried to stay strong for him. 

But she had lost her husband. She had lost her brother, and her sister in law. Peter should really notice that more.

He hugged her, and she melted into it for a moment, before pulling back. Peter thought her eyes might be shining just a little bit more than usual. 

She smiled. A real smile. And that was enough.

Tony didn't want to interrupt, but he pushed a box toward Peter. "Here, kid." 

Peter pushed the diary to the side, but not far from him, so he could still see it well. He didn't want it out of sight.

Peter happily ripped the paper open and then the box as well, in the same fashion pretty much. 

Inside was a photo album.

Peter, speechless, opened it. It had clearly taken forever to make. The words on the front were all stickers, one red, and then one blue, and then one red, and then one blue. It spelled out, "We Love You, Spidey"

There was little cartoon character drawings of Spiders on the cover as well. They weren't great drawings, but they were better than what Peter could do. That was for certain. Art class grades were a reminder.

He opened it, his breath catching in his throat. On each page was a different picture of Peter with one of the Avengers. 

The first one was one of Tony and Peter posing next to Dum-E. Peter was holding up a peace sign, and Tony was doing the classic bunny ears symbol. 

They both looked happy. 

The next one was of Peter hugging Thor. Or rather, Thor hugging Peter. Everyone has a hard time hugging Thor, he likes to hold people tight. Very tight.

There was more of Peter, either posing with the Avengers, or just random pictures taken of him hanging out with them. 

Peter felt tears gather in his eyes again. He slid across the floor, grinning, and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist tight. 

"You're gonna give me a bruise, kid." Tony complained, but the fondness was evident in his tone. Peter loosened his grip a bit, laughing. Tony hugged him back gently. He whisked a curl out of his face when he pulled back.

"We love you, spidey." Tony quoted, and Peter laughed softly. "I love you all, too. So much." Peter stood up and stood in front of everyone, the photo album held at his side, and the diary in sight. 

"Thank you all, for all the presents. For all the hugs. And for putting up with my emotional ass." Peter said sincerely.

"Language." Steve said half heartedly. 

Peter smiled at him. "You've all made my birthday really special. I would never have expected to spend this time with all of you. The presents were amazing, and I loved each and every one of them. But, the best gift was just...being here with you." Peter admitted.

Sure, it was a little cliché, but it was goddamn true and he wanted everyone to know it. They all looked at him with so much adoration and love in their eyes that Peter didn't know what to do with it.

"I wasn't always used to this...whole thing. You know, having a big, happy family." Everyone in the room looked so happy to be called his family, and May just...looked distant.

"May and Ben were amazing, and Ned was always a great friend. But...I guess I've always wanted more friendship. You all gave that to me. I can't thank you enough." 

Tony stood up and wrapped Peter in a warm hug. Slowly, one by one, everyone got up to join. Shuri, then Thor, then Ned, then Michelle, then everyone else slowly filled in. Soon, Peter was in the middle of a huge hugging circle.

Peter might be a little overwhelmed with all the affection, but it was worth it. "I love you guys." 

"We love you too, spidey."

**Author's Note:**

> August 10th is Peter's birthday! I was having a bit of trouble getting inspired with this one, so sorry if it's a little lame. I tried my best.
> 
>  
> 
> This is in the same universe as my other story Peter Parker and Shuri Prank the Avengers Team.


End file.
